La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío
by Chryoskane
Summary: [OneShot][AU] Están a veintiocho grados de calor en un día que lo acogería como un abrazo a su departamento amplio y acondicionado a su gusto, y realmente no tuvo en cuenta las dificultades de soportar un niño a la hora de cuidarlo.


**Sí, yo estaba escribiendo la PrinceBlack Week, pero existe un dios que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe y todo lo manda, y me manda a que escriba esto.**

 **1936 palabras de Draco Malfoy sin saber cuidar al hijo de su mejor amigo. Universo Alternativo.**

 **G. Mauvaise corrigió esta historia y me insultó en mayúsculas amenazantes que no me tomé en serio.**

* * *

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . )**

* * *

 **. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío .**

―Si no mueven sus asquerosos traseros y están en esta miserable casa antes de que caiga el sol puedo jurar que venderé a su bebé como esclavo a algún país árabe.

Draco intenta sonar amenazante. _De verdad_ intenta sonar amenazante. No espera que, del otro lado del teléfono, repicara una risa cargada de ternura.

―Draco, sabemos que no serías capaz de hacerlo. De otro modo no te lo hubiéramos dejado a cargo ―responde Harry con displicencia. Es casi divertido escuchar el ronroneo del automóvil del otro lado, y mucho más entretenido pensar cómo conseguirá vender al mocoso a mayor cantidad, si como esclavo o como órganos―. Estamos yendo, ¿okay? Tuvimos un inconveniente en la carretera.

―¿Cuál? ―Draco no puede evitar ser odioso. No puede evitarlo. Están a veintiocho grados de calor en un día que lo acogería como un abrazo a su departamento amplio y acondicionado a su gusto, y realmente no tuvo en cuenta las dificultades de soportar un niño a la hora de cuidarlo―. ¿Acaso quedaron atrapados en el baño de la gasolinería donde fueron a pasar el calentón?

―Voy a matarte si no te callas ahora ―gruñe Harry, y puede oír que está cubriendo la bocina del teléfono e intercambiando palabras casuales con su marido. Draco sólo quiere golpearlos a los dos, encerrarlos en el departamento que parece ser un pequeño horno y huir. Tiene un helado de fresa y menta en el congelador a medio terminar, la mitad de una serie de Netflix sin ver y todo un día que está perdiendo a cuentagotas por vigilar a un bebé―. Ya estamos a veinte minutos. Y te pagaremos el doble si el bebé está sano, salvo y bañado.

Draco no es una persona obsesionada por lo material y mucho menos con todo lo que tiene hasta el momento, pero la idea de obtener el doble de dinero de lo acordado es casi tentadora… hasta que recuerda que bañar a ese mocoso de mirada escalofriante sería algo como desnudarlo y enfrentarse a cubrir su ropa de orinas otra vez, y es algo que no tiene el menor deseo de hacer.

―No…

―Perfecto ―lo interrumpe Harry―. Bueno, Tom quiere pasar por helado. Nos demoraremos otros diez minutos, pero te llevaremos algo.

Draco no es capaz de responder antes de que la llamada se corte. Lo primero que hace es lanzar el teléfono contra la pared para ir a buscarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo después de comprobar que está sano y salvo. Lo segundo que hace es ir con la cría del diablo.

Se arrodilla para quedar frente a frente a su cuna. Entre los barrotes pintados de blanco como una pequeña cárcel, fija sus ojos hasta atraer su atención.

―Tú me odias ―dice en voz baja― y yo te odio a ti. Pero tenemos que cooperar en esto, sino yo me quedaré sin doble paga y sin helado, y tú te quedarás sin hígado, pulmones y riñones. Así que no llores.

Sólo necesita levantarlo de la cuna para que el bebé se eche a llorar. Draco lo carga. No es alguien con mucha experiencia con bebés. Es más, Harry ha sido el primero de sus escasos amigos que ha tenido uno, y probablemente sea la persona menos responsable que ha conocido en su entera existencia para hacerse cargo de sí mismo y aún así conseguía hacerse cargo de un bebé que lucía saludable, limpio y adorable. En fotos. En persona era un demonio.

No hace más que acercarlo a su cuerpo y dar unas palmadas que intenta sean tranquilizadoras para que el bebé eche a llorar con más fuerza con chillidos estridentes. El rubio muerde su labio en una mueca de ansiedad desesperanzadora mientras intenta conseguir que el llanto mengüe acunándolo con torpeza en un movimiento lento, arrancándole más chillidos que parecen ser los de un cerdo siendo degollado.

―Tus padres van a pagarme esto, lo juro ―gruñe bajo mientras lo olisquea―. No, no necesitas ningún cambio. Entonces… ¿tienes hambre, no?

El niño llora. Draco lo toma como el punto medio entre un "me muero de hambre" y "sólo quiero romperte". Lo lleva desde la habitación hasta la cocina incapaz de recordar qué tipo de leche tomaba. Abre el refrigerador y arruga la nariz en fastidio. ¿Qué persona tenía tantas cajas de leche? A simple vista puede ver cuatro. Deslactosada, descremada, con factor nutritivo, con vitaminas… en primer lugar, ¿qué clase de leche es la leche "deslactosada"? Toma una minúscula caja de leche de bebé que halla al fondo del refrigerador para calentarla unos minutos y encontrar al volcar unas gotas en su muñeca que de verdad podría asarle hasta los huesos. La deja enfriar y la mezcla con el contenido de otra diminuta caja hasta que ambas están tibias.

Cuando consigue preparar dos biberones habiendo intercambiado al bebé de brazo en brazo mientras el diminuto diablo le jalaba los cabellos, tiraba de las telas de sus prendas y lloraba en su oído, decide que pedirá un triple del pago. Y más helado.

―Okay, tienes que beber esto ―Draco intenta acunarlo contra su brazo de la forma que ve a Harry hacerlo. Pero el niño sigue chillando y retorciéndose y Draco de verdad considera la idea de dejarlo caer, pero también considera la salud de sus genitales en comparación con la fuerza de las patadas de Harry―. Muy bien… coopera, ¿vale?

Consigue a duras penas que el bebé apriete el chupón de goma del biberón con las encías. Es lo único que necesita para que el pequeño comience a beber con desesperación. Draco se siente inmediatamente insultado.

―Parece que te he estado matando de hambre, engendro ―gruñe entre dientes. El bebé lo observa con los ojos grises con lo que Draco sólo puede definir como el odio más absoluto y puro―. Te he dado otro biberón hace…

Y no recuerda haberle dado otro biberón aparte de ese, sólo cambiado sus pañales media hora después de cuando sus padres se fueron para llegar temprano a su hora al hospital. Si no pudiera hacerlo, Draco sólo juraría que el maldito bebé está sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sólo por sentirse ligeramente culpable Draco acomoda su brazo en una posición incómoda para sí mismo y cómoda para el niño que no hace más que lloriquear y seguir bebiendo el biberón hasta que lo acaba. El rubio simplemente espera que eche a llorar, pero sus manitos se extienden abriendo y cerrando los dedos mientras le observa con los ojitos cargados de cansancio.

―¿Así que tienes sueño, bestiecita? ―Draco lo arrulla lento―. ¿Qué música te pone tu papá para dormir, eh? Vamos a ver…

Le cuesta moverse y dejar cómodo al mocoso en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Lo acomoda palmeando lentamente su espalda para hacerle eructar mientras busca la laptop en la habitación sabiendo que en algún lado debería estar. Cuando liberó todo sitio habitable por extraños como él donde pudiera estar el maldito aparato se lanza a la habitación encontrando la perfecta laptop en el centro de la cama. Su mala suerte lo acompaña con la clave que no sabe y por supuesto no llamará para comprobar mientras acaba acomodándose con el bebé mirándole ceñudo y lloriqueando bajo hasta que se recuesta, acostándolo sobre su pecho mientras busca una manera de no arrojarlo por la ventana y tomarse un autobús hasta Irlanda.

Medio minuto después el bebé parece estar roncando.

―¿Qué…?

Pero no se queja ni se mueve para evitar despertarlo. Simplemente suspira y observa cómo el pequeño hijo de satanás parece un mismísimo querubín con los labios entreabiertos y la naricita en punta. El pensamiento de que es adorable dura exactamente cinco centésimas de segundo antes de recordar que su cabeza no acaba de doler y duda que lo haga en todo el día, que nunca quitará el olor a orines de bebé de su mente y su mirada diabólica de atención casi enloquecida lo perseguirá en sus pesadillas.

La puerta de la entrada se abre de chasquido. Draco esconde un quejido de indignación cuando Harry llega arrastrando bolsas de compra que arroja directamente a la habitación, sonriendo.

―¡Draco! ―su voz susurrante parece un pequeño grito. Draco no es el único que sisea para callarlo. Tom, detrás de él, trae otra cantidad notable de bolsas―. Trajimos helado.

―Espero que haya un kilo solamente para mí ―refunfuña mientras los esposos desocupan sus manos y proceden a reclamar a su hijo. Draco se los pasa de buen agrado sintiendo ira cuando el bebé sigue durmiendo incluso en brazos de su padre.

―Es un pequeño ángel, ¿no? ―murmura Harry con voz juguetona mientras le acaricia la punta de la nariz―. Estoy seguro de que no te ha hecho pasar ninguna. Es el bebé mejor portado que he conocido en mi vida.

―Me parece que no has conocido a ningún otro bebé ―murmura Draco, quizá no tan bajo como le hubiera gustado porque la mirada iracunda de Tom está sobre él dos segundos después.

―Es casi fin de semana, Malfoy, ¿no deberías estar preparando tu casa para recibir a los borrachines de turno? Ya sabes, esos que se aprovechan de tu dinero para beber de arriba y dejarte el departamento hecho un asco para que debas gastar otro dineral de tu herencia en servicio de limpieza ―tiene ese tipo de sonrisas con las que parece que, en vez de un insulto, te está lanzando un halago e incluso un consejo. Draco no lo golpea porque seguramente lo acabara derribando y tiene en brazos al bebé, sinceramente no puede golpear a un hombre con un bebé en brazos y arriesgarse a que el mocoso que le costó tanto hacerlo dormir se despierte otra vez.

―¿Y tú no deberías estar comprando viagra en la farmacia, viejo? Cuarenta no se cumplen todos los días…

―¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¿De verdad? ―Tom Riddle parece divertido mientras acuna al bebé con posesividad―. Por favor, Malfoy. Tus insultos están como tu intelecto: cada día peores.

―Gracias, he aprendido del mejor, ¿no es así, profesor Riddle?

Harry se interpone para evitar que tanto el rubio como el moreno se vayan a las manos con violencia.

― _Basta_ ―sisea―. Draco, gracias. El helado está aquí, toma tu parte y tu dinero y vete. Quiero evitar problemas y hoy no pareces estar de humor.

Draco gruñe.

―¿Cómo voy a estar de humor? Tu bebé estuvo llorando todo el día.

La carcajada rompe la ligera tensión y calma de ambos esposos.

―¿Él, llorando? ―el moreno se acerca a su esposo y a su hijo, acomodándose las gafas nuevas sobre el puente de la nariz para rozar su mejilla rosada con los dedos―. El alcohol te ha afectado la lucidez, al parecer. Mi niño es un ángel.

―Un ángel con cuernos.

―No más grandes que los tuyos ―retruca Harry, rápido y ágil. Draco alza la barbilla, ya sin sentir su ego lo suficientemente compuesto por el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio. Deja la batalla por perdida sabiendo que tendrá una venganza más que satisfactoria mientras recoge su recipiente de telgopor cargado de helado, asegurándose que fuera el más grande, y se dirige con pasos suaves hasta el pasillo sin tomar nada del dinero. Lo necesitarán para los analgésicos, piensa, mientras se marcha cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo que, sabe, resuena en toda la casa por la acústica.

Incluso a un metro de la entrada es capaz de oír el llanto del bebé mientras se marcha. Su tarde de Netflix no está tan arruinada, y ahora tiene un poco más de helado con el que disfrutar otra de sus series en espera. Las cosas no han ido tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . )**

* * *

 **Esto es como un Tom/Harry que tenía que hacer para pasar la prueba de confianza. Dos saludos, uno bueno para los que comentan y uno malo para los que no, y llantos de bebés para los que no les gustó. Llantos de bebés toda la noche.**


End file.
